Kane Hodder
Kane Warren Hodder is an American actor, stuntman, and author, Kane is best known for his portrayal of the infamous fictional serial killer and most iconic horror icon in cinematic history Jason Voorhees in four consecutive films from the Friday the 13th film which includes Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason X, and the new hit video game Friday the 13th: The Game. History Kane Warren Hodder was born in Auburn, California on April 8th, 1955, early in his career, during in an interview Kane had offered to show the interviewer and her cameraman a fire stunt to prove just how good he was, which had gone horribly wrong, this single incident had left Kane with both 2nd and 3rd degree burns over 50% of his upper body. It was because of these burns he was initially selected to portray Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm StreetTo Hell and Back: The Kane Hodder Story, a role that would eventually go to a older Robert Englund which both had formed a lifelong friendship and around the year of 1984 Kane was married to Susan B. Hodder with both who had two sons Jace Hodder and Reed Hodder. Kane Hodder is the first and only actor to portray Jason Voorhees more than once, in fact, he has played the role a total of four consecutive movies from Friday the 13th part VII to Jason X. Kane also had portrayed multiple horror icons themselves such as horror icon Leatherface through a stunt work of the 1990 film Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III and even for a few moments played Freddy Krueger's clawed glove hand at the ending scene of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. He also appeared in an episode of The Arsenio Hall Show to promote Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, in costume as Jason Voorhees where he did not break character. Although he was offered to reprise his role as Jason Voorhees in the 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason, it was director Ronny Yu who cold-heartedly replaced Hodder with a 6'5" Canadian stuntman Ken Kirzinger. This switch created a major controversy among the fanbases of the series and has been credited to several rumors, such as the height difference between Ken Kirzinger and Freddy Krueger Robert Englund, while Director Ronny Yu himself claims that it was New Line Cinema's idea to do so. In a few interviews Hodder still expresses resentment over not being chosen for the role he helped step up, he is still good friends with both actors: Ken Kirzinger and Robert Englund. Mostly known for starring in classic and modern slasher films he is also known for the movie series Hatchet as the antagonist main character Victor Crowley, a being who is physically deformed as a young boy growing up out of shielding from society who comes back from the dead to kill the people who invade the swamp he lives in, this similar origin is in fact heavily based and influenced by the story of Jason Voorhees. This single role had earned him the Horror Jury Award for Best Actor at the Fantastic Fest in Austin, Texas. He reprised this role in Hatchet, Hatchet II, Hatchet III, and Hatchet IV (titled as Victor Crowley) which is currently tied with his previous role as Jason Voorhees. In mid-2011 Kane Hodder wrote, along with Michael Aloisi, had written an autobiography Unmasked: The True Story of the World's Most Prolific Cinematic Killer. but in 2014 turned into a Web series, which was later now released as The Killer & I. Kane Hodder reprises his role as Jason Voorhees in the 2017 video game Friday the 13th: The Game with him motion capturing Part 2 Jason to Uber Jason making him the first actor to actually and technically play all the roles of each Jason themselves even Part 5's Roy Burns Jason. Personality Kane Hodder is and has been often described as a very friendly man who loves to meet any and all of his fans as he loves to imitate his past roles in demonstrations for them which includes the signature choke as his role as Jason Voorhees and signature poses, overall he is seen a nice and jolly fellow. Films Motion Capture *Jason Voorhees **Jason Voorhees (Part 2) **Jason Voorhees (Part 3) **Jason Voorhees (Part 4) **Jason Voorhees (Part 5) **Jason Voorhees (Part 6) **Jason Voorhees (Part 7) **Jason Voorhees (Part 8) **Jason Voorhees (Part 9) **Jason Voorhees (Savini) **Jason Voorhees (Part X) Trivia *Kane Hodder has played Jason Voorhees 4 times. *Kane Hodder is married to Susan Hodder. *Kane and Susan have been married since October 27th, 1984. *Kane Hodder has two sons Jace Hodder and Reed Hodder. *Kane Hodder had played Michael Myers in a comedy skit.Halloween RARE Deleted Scene 1978 - Driving Lesson Spoof *Kane Hodder has expressed interest in playing another masked horror icon Michael Myers in a legitimate movie.Starburst Magazine Kane Hodder Interview. *Kane Hodder is a fan of the band known as Insane Clown Posse.Eugene Morton (February 12, 2009). "The Five Best Actors To Play Jason Voorhees". Attack of the Blog!. G4 Media, Inc. Retrieved April 7, 2009. *Kane Hodder Zodiac is an Aries. *Kane Hodder Chinese Zodiac is a Goat. *Kane Hodder has stated numerous times that if given the opportunity to play Jason again he would reply "In a heartbeat." *During a stunt mishap during the late 1970's Kane had suffered third-degree burns over 50% of his body.Burn Survivor Portfolio Kane Hodder *During the filming of Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988), his dressing room was a quarter of a mile down this dirt road. One night filming ended at 2 a.m. and he was still in the Jason costume, and he decided to walk through the woods on a path to his dressing room. As he was walking someone approached him and asked if he was with the movie. He didn't reply, because he thought it was a pretty stupid question to ask, as he was standing there in full Jason costume. The man asked again, Kane took a little lunge for the guy and grunted. The guy took off, tripping and running. The next day director John Carl Buechler told Kane that the local sheriff was supposed to stop by, but he never showed. *He spends time working with children in burn centers. *Kane Kodder went on to state that Jason should never have to run after his victims, nor would he hurt children and animals. *Kane Hodder has also been the only known actor to play three of the most infamous horror icons in the history of horror films. Besides playing Jason Voorhees in four different films, he also played Freddy Krueger's gloved hand at the end of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) and did the stunts for Leatherface in Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990). *Kane Hodder has the word "Kill!" tattooed on the back of his bottom lip. *Kane Hodder favorite kill is the sleeping bag kill in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. *Kane has often been noted by many to have disagreed with directors over things the script originally called for him to do as his role as Jason. He's been known to look at the director and say, from behind the hockey mask and say " Jason wouldn't do that." one such moment was when Jason was supposed to kick the main character's dog near the climax of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989). Kane refused, saying Jason may kill people but he's not bad enough to kick a dog. *The indie-hardcore band "Kane Hodder" was named after him. The band asked permission from Hodder before naming their band such, which he happily granted. *Kane was set to play Jason Voorhees father Elias Todd Voorhees, in two movies. First was a scene omitted from the script at the last minute of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), and the second was from David Schow's script for Freddy vs. Jason (2003). *Joel Schumacher wanted him to play as Bane in Batman & Robin (1997). *Kane has mentioned that his all-time favorite films are The Exorcist (1973), other favorites include Red Hill (2010), Se7en (1995), Monster (2003) and Shutter Island (2010). *Kane Hodder is of Norwegian (from his maternal grandfather), English, German, and Swedish descent. His surname originates in England. *Just two years before he played Jason in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988), he worked as a stunt coordinator on House (1985), which was produced by the director of the original Friday the 13th (1980), Sean S. Cunningham. *Kane Hodder has played Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Freddy Krueger, and even the current cult hit supernatural serial killer Victor Crowley. *Kane Hodder has his own paranormal group known as The Hollywood Ghost Hunters. *Kane Hodder would go on to make cinematic history for the longest uninterrupted onscreen controlled burn in Hollywood history as Hodder was on fire for a full forty seconds (40 Seconds). *Sean S. Cunningham had heavily disagreed with New Line Cinema and their decision, believing that Kane Hodder was the best choice for the role of Jason in Freddy Vs Jason. *Kane Hodder is known as the Definitive Jason. *Kane Hodder is also known for having the highest body count in slasher cinema history. *On Reddit Kane Hodder himself attended a "Ask Me" with someone asking: "Did you have to get into a certain mindset to play Jason also what was that experience like?" With Kane replying with "I quite honestly, brought back memories of being bullied as a kid. That's in my book, Unmasked. I could bring back the rage of being bullied." *Kane Hodder had stated he loves the Part 9 Action Figure. Reference Category:People Category:Male Category:Actors Category:American Category:Stunt Performers Category:Jason Voorhees Actors Category:Married Category:Fathers